


Fangirl

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Meta Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie gets it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl

.

Gene arched off the table as the chip oil slicked truncheon entered him, crying out as Sam twisted his wrist, driving it home.

 _No, that’ll come later._

Handcuffed naked to the filing cabinet, his shirt hanging from his wrists, his trousers round his ankles, his straining cock neglected, Sam should have been humiliated as Gene leaned on the edge of his desk lecturing Sam on correct procedure. Should have been but wasn’t, completely absorbed in watching Annie’s strap-on disappear in to Gene’s willing flesh.

 

“Annie!”

“Sorry, Phyllis, be right there. I was making some notes for a story I’m writing.”

 

.


End file.
